¡No estoy preocupado!
by GjFantasma
Summary: Zack jamás admitiría que se preocupaba demasiado por Rachel, pero sus acciones siempre lo delataban.


**Preocupado.**

El sonido del reloj llenaba la vacía oficina, Rachel seguía sentada en su escritorio tecleando en la computadora dispuesta a terminar el informe para poder irse a casa. Un hombre de ya avanzada edad entro por la puerta y miro a la chica con culpa.

— Siento mucho que dabas quedarte hasta tan tarde, solo para ayudar a este pobre anciano. —Rachel se sobresalto un poco al no escucharlo entrar, pero termino sonriendole.

— No es ningún problema, Señor. —respondió, dando el último punto final, guardando el archivo y luego apagando la computadora.

El anciano se quedo a su lado esperando pacientemente junto a ella.

— Claro que sí. No es bueno que una chica ande sola a esta hora de la noche.

Rachel miro la hora en el reloj de la pared, las dos y cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada, nunca se había quedado hasta tan tarde trabajando.

— Esta bien. —Rachel recogió sus cosas y camino hacia la salida seguida del señor—Vivo aquí cerca, no tardare mucho en llegar a casa.

— Ten mucho cuidado.

Se despidió del hombre y se dirigió a la puerta, donde el guardia de seguridad se encontraba vigilando en la puerta, como cada noche.

— Buenas noches, señorita Rachel. ¿Ya se va? ¿Necesita que llame un taxi? Es muy tarde para que ande sola por estas calles. —el guardia le pregunto con una sonrisa amable.

— No, Edwar, puedo ir sola. Nos vemos mañana. —se despidió cruzando la puerta.

— Vaya con cuidado, por favor, dicen que han visto personas muy sospechosas rondando por aquí. —el guardia miro con cautela la calle y luego de regreso a ella con preocupación.

Rachel sonrió un poco ante la preocupación de ellos y se despidió con la mano, cruzando a la otra calle. Camino por las oscuras y solitarias calles de la ciudad sin temor alguno, no sentía miedo pero el frio de la noche le erizaba los vellos del brazo y hacia sus dientes castañear. Había dejado su abrigo en casa al salir.

Se adentro por un callejón que era un pequeño atajo para llegar más rápido al departamento, cuando unas fuertes manos taparon su boca y la jalaron hasta la pared. Ray estuvo por doblar la mano de su captor y darle una fuerte patada donde sabia que le dolería mucho, pero noto la mano vendada de Zack apoyada en su cintura.

— Tonta... ¿Cómo puedes salir sin abrigo con este frio? —el cálido aliento de Zack le hizo cosquillas en el odio antes de que se separara y algo cálido cayera sobre su cabeza.

Se giro para encontrar a Zack parado detrás de ella mirándose muy molesto y con solo una camiseta blanca cubriéndolo del frio.

— ¿Zack? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se coloco la sudadera mirándolo con curiosidad. Zack casi nunca salio solo y mucho menos de noche.

— Te estabas tardando mucho, así que viene a ver porque... —Zack no la mira al decir aquello. Sin embargo, pudo ver como sus orejas se sonrojaban un poco.

— ¿Estabas preocupado por mi? —Ray dijo aquello con el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre, pero, si miraban más de cerca, se podía ver la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y un ligero sonrojo en la punta de sus mejillas.

Zack se sonrojo a tal grado que sus orejas pasaron a un rosa más intenso.

— ¡Claro que no! —grito avergonzado al verse descubierto tan rápido— Solo quería salir de ese apestoso departamento. No tiene nada que ver con que es muy tarde, hace mucho frio y es demasiado peligroso para una chica andar sola a estar horas... No, no tiene nada que ver...

Rachel sonrió mucho más. Zack no sabia mentir y era demasiado adorable cuando se encontraba todo avergonzado y sonrojado, buscando excusas para no quedar como un debilucho, como decía él.

— Esta bien, Zack. Solo querías un poco de aire, ya entendí. —respondió para calmar su verguenza. Zack le regreso la mirada por un momento.

— Sí... Aire... Claro. —dio un paso adelante agarrando su mano y jalandola para salir del callejón— Ya tuve suficiente aire, así que regresemos.

Zack siguió sin dirigirle la mirada y sin admitir que estaba preocupado por ella. Pero, la forma en que se giro para ajustar bien el cuello de la sudadera y colocar la capucha para que el aire nocturno no le diera, lo delato por completo.

— Gracias, Zack. —Rachel se estiro para besar con suavidad su mejilla cubierta por las vendas, demasiado cerca de sus labios.

— Tsk, solo camina. —la empujo un poco, con demasiada fuerza, hacia delante para que caminara frente a él y no notara como cubría su rostro con la mano para que no se notara el sonrojo que comenzaba a dominar su rostro, de nuevo.

Tan tierno...

Ray se sonrojo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la sudadera, llenándose con el ligero olor de Zack que había en ella.

Caminaron ambos, lado a lado, ninguno dijo nada cuando sus manos se encontraron y sus dedos se entrelazaron juntos. Solo caminaron en silencio de vuelta a casa.


End file.
